drawntogetherfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drawn Togehter: Next Generation
Drawn Together: Next Generation is a sequel to Drawn Together. It is a adult animated sitcom. They do the same thing like the original gang, but different characters. The orginal cast will a cameo appearence in each episode. Characters Stanley Willford - A dum, loyal, chavinistic, and pansexuality parody of Stan from American Dad. He replaces Captain Hero. Larry the Construction guy - A gay, overmotional builder parody of Luigi and Bob the Builder. He replaces Xandir. Wally - A crazy, wacky, stupid, bizzare children's show character parody of Wakko Warner from the Animaniacs. He replaces Wooldoor Sockbat. Fading Lady (real name: Jessica Storm) - a sharp-tounged, ghetto, lesbian, and superhero parody of the Invisble Woman from the Fantastic 4. She replaces Foxxy Love. FlowerGirl - a loving, caring, pretty, and annoying parody of Foofa from Yo Gabba Gabba. She replaces Princess Clara. IceWater - a hot, overwieght, alcohalic, evil, retro sex-obessed parody of H2Olga from Fairly Oddparents. She replaces Toot Braunstein. Franklin - a smart-mouth, smart, toilet-humored, and sex-obessed parody of Frankie from The Alliance. He replaces Spanky Ham. Patrick the Beaver-Duck - a crazy, homdical, spy parody of Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. He replaces Ling-Ling. Other Characters Pirahna Plant - When FlowerGirl was young, an evil wizard place a curse on her vagina, causing it to turn into a monsterous, evil, man-eating, male pirahna plant. Suck-my-taint girl - a character that appeared on the Drawn Togehter Movie, and sometimes on the series The Giant-who-no-longer-shits-into-his-own-mouth - a new member of the Drawn Togehter gang. He is also ISRAEL's boyfriend. ISRAEL (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady) - a another new member of the Drawn Togehter gang. She is also the Giant's girlfriend. Jew's son - The team captain of the Drawn Together gang, who took his father's place. Jews - The original team captain of the gang, but when he got erased from existance, sometimes his ghost appears. Mr. Plastic - the team captain of the Super 4. He is a parody of Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic 4. Flamethrower - Fading Girl's younger brother and a member of the Super 4. He is a parody of the Human Torch from Fantastic 4. The Rock - The toughest member of the Super 4. He is a parody of The Thing from Fantastic 4. Murray - Larry's brother. He is not gay. He is a parody of Mario Yellow and Polka Dot - They are Wally's brother and sister. Yellow is the oldest sibling, while Wally is the middle child. And Polka Dot is the yougest sibling. They are parodies of Yakko and Dot from Animaniacs. Tommy - He is IceWater's arch-nemisis, he always defeated her. He is a parody of Timmy Turner. Pinkie the Puppy - She is Patrick's huge crush. She sometimes appears on the series. She is a parody of Blue from Blue's Clues. Patbob - He is the main antagonist in Wally Baby. He was a good guy at first, until he got mad at what Fading Lady said, and gone on a killing spree, until at the end, in remorse, he kills himself. He is a parody of Spongebob Squarepants. SpongeStar - He is a character that appeared in Wally Baby with Patbob. He is a parody of Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. Please add more.